A Bewitching Faery
by Dreamin.of.Scotland
Summary: She was a good actress, sometimes too good. He was pretending everyday too. They have powers that others could never DREAM of. With their friends, relatives, and a powerful prophecy against them, how can they win? Troypay.ON HIATUS
1. Trailer

**A/n: I know that I'm totally going to regret this, but I'm starting yet another story. You're all probably sick of it, but I couldn't help myself. When I read books they inspire me and get me thinking about ways to refresh Troypays in my own way. This story is a little out there, even more so than 'I Know This is Love'.**

**I plan on updating more often, meaning all of my stories, since most of my assessment final thingies are over with.**

**Okay, I'll stop blathering. Read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own High School Musical. Yeah I'm Walt Disney's sister's son's friend's cousin's brother's aunt's kid. **

_**Sar´casm** n. 1. a form of wit that is marked by the use of sarcastic language and is intended to make its victim the butt of contempt or ridicule or ridicule_

_**Yeah I was kidding…**_

**Y'all should know how this goes, but just in case…**

**Voiceover, **_Movement, _Dialogue

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What if East High's Ice Queen wasn't so icy?...**

_Shows Sharpay smiling at a little girl and then hugging her_

_Shows her with tears streaking down her face_

**But she does have something to hide…**

_Shows herjerking upright in her bed screaming from a nightmare_

_Shows Sharpay kneeling over a hurt Troy his legs are torn and bloody so that you could see many broken bones sticking out. She places her hand on his leg and she gasps as pain shoots through her arm. She grits her teeth to keep from crying out. _

_After a flash his leg is seen fully repaired._

"How did you do that?"

_Shows Sharpay standing in the middle of a small room with the window open and four candles in a circle around her burning different colours. The wind is blowing her blonde hair everywhere._

"Spirits, come to me

Open my eyes and let me see

What the future holds for me."

**A Prophecy that has ruled her family for centuries…**

_Shows an old woman with graying red hair, talking to Sharpay_

_"Lass, you must be on yer guard for love, ye ken? Dinna love in vain" Sharpay nods "You must face trials of fire, water, and steel, just as my mother did… Or loose the gift forever." _

**Now makes her face the same trials as her ancestors.**

_Shows Sharpay standing at her front door and talking to Troy._

_"I can't love you."_

_"Why not?" He asks confused _

_"Well…"_

_Shows Sharpay in a small burning room, coughing from the smoke_

_You hear her voice; Troy, help me. I need your help_

_Troy jerks up sitting on his bed. He pulls on jeans and runs to the Evans' house. In the backyard the gardening shed is on fire._

_"Sharpay!"_

**East High's golden boy…**

_Shows Troy playing in basketball game._

**Is not all he appears to be either…**

_Shows him standing with Sharpay in the hallway, staring at her strangely._

_"What is it, Bolton?"_

_"Nothing…"_

_Shows Troy sitting down beside Ryan in the classroom. You hear Ryan's voice, though his lips aren't moving._

_I wonder if Sharpay's told Troy, yet._

_"Tell me what?" Troy whispers to himself _

**Will they prevail together_…_**

_Shows Troy holding an unconscious Sharpay, who has burns down her legs and arms. Troy has tear stained cheeks_

_"Please Sharpay, wake up…"_

**…with a love that must be magic…**

_"… I can't live without you."_

_Her eyes flutter open_

_"Troy…"_

**Or will they perish along the way…? **

_Shows Sharpay being pushed into the water with heavy clothes on. She comes to the surface for a breath and then is dragged down by her clothes._

_Shows Troy going into the burning room that Sharpay's in_

_Shows Sharpay kissing an sleeping Troy in the cheek_

_"I promise you won't die, I won't let you."_

**From the writer whose bringing you 'Diary of a non Ice Queen'**

_Shows Sharpay's diary entries_

**And 'I Know This is Love'**

_Shows the Kansas plains in the 1800s_

**A Bewitching Faery**

**Coming soon to Fanfiction**

* * *

_**A/n: Okay, I PROMISE I won't update this until I update 'Diary' and/or 'I Know This Is Love'. I'm sorry I haven't in a long time. I have this bad habit of writing in my notebooks a whole bunch, but procrastinating typing. And since I don't have a laptop I'm only allowed on the computer for about an hour a day. **_

_**So, yeah, I will update soon. Don't forget to push that pretty purple button to review, because, as always, I rely on you guys to tell me if an idea's good or not.**_

_**Peace out**_

_**Rim**_


	2. Prologue

**A/n: I'm sorry guys, I couldn't help but update this story, beside this is only the prologue. Also, If any of you were confused by the trailer, I'll try to explain. At the end though, because the prologue will help clarify everything, so yeah I'll go ahead and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: HSM disclaimer was last chapter, but this one is about the prophecy, I got that from a book, so Connie Mason owns it, not me. This Prophecy basically inspire my whole idea for this story, so I thank her for that.**

_Fraser Prophecy_

"_According to legend, a Faery Woman with extraordinary powers will be born from time to time into the Fraser clan. She will be a healer with the knowledge and ability to help others, but her strength will be tested by obstacles. If she survives the ordeals by fire, water, and steel, she will be forever blessed by God._

_The Faery Woman must be wary of falling in love, for if her love is not returned, she could lose her powers. But the Faery Woman fortunate enough to find her true love and be loved in return shall survive the ordeals and live happily ever after._

_So sayeth the legend."_

Sharpay woke up with a start she rubbed her eyes trying to remember her dream. It had been one she had been having since she was about 11. It had been about a boy, and later he seemed to grow up along with her.

She had never seen his face, until tonight. Though now that she was awake she couldn't remember it.

The dream was always the same; The unknown guy had walked toward her and kissed her. Than he had picked up her in his arms and twirled her around making her laugh with joy.

Suddenly she would blurt out; "I can't love you."

He would just smile and when he was about to speak she would wake up.

She looked up from the bed when she heard a wisp of wind come trough the window. She pulled on her robe and ran to the cottage behind her house that used to be a gardening shed, but now served other purposes for Sharpay.

She placed four candles around a chalk circle that was drawn on the floor, and lit them. She opened the window, and left the wind whispering softly through the opening.

"Spirits come to me.  
Open my Eyes and let me see  
What the future holds for me."

The flames of the candles started to change colours. Sharpay felt energy enter first the small room and then her body. The Spirits were with her.

Suddenly a vision hit her. It was the one she had just had. When she saw who the boy was she gasped.

That vision faded as another one came into sharp focus.

It was her grandmother, Lillian Fraser. She was looking at Sharpay with the signature Fraser violet eyes that were shining with love for Sharpay. Her greying red hair was pulled back, but around her was a black aura, the colour of death.

"Lass, I'm dieing," she whispered hoarsely.

"No! You can't!" Sharpay said denying it, though she knew the truth.

Lillian smiled weakly at her granddaughter, "Sharpay, lass…"

The picture faded. Sharpay let out a small shriek, "Wait what happens to her? What is she trying to tell me?" She asked the spirits.

They didn't answer her; instead they showed her one last vision.

It was of Sharpay's aunt and best friend, who also happened to be her cousin. The two looked so much alike. Their bright reddish-gold hair, which proclaimed their heritage. Instead of the infamous violet eyes of clan Fraser, they each had sky blue eyes, that right now looked like shards of ice.

What really worried Sharpay about this was the look on both of their faces. It was a glare of contempt, envy, and cruelness.

"Beware, they wish you harm," a voice whispered inside her head.

"What will they do?"

Sharpay stumbled out of the circle into her brother's arms.

"Sharpay, what did you see this time?" he asked after giving her time to regain her breath, and calm down.

"Grandmother Lillian, she- she,"

"She what?"

"She's going to- to die," Sharpay managed to choke out before she broke into sobs. Ryan held his sister quietly and mournfully. After Sharpay had calmed down again a bit more, Ryan asked another question.

"What else did the spirits tell you, or show you?"

"Auntie Claire and Savannah want me hurt," she said as if she were confused.

"Why on earth do they want to harm you?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know they didn't tell me."

"There's more isn't there?" Sharpay just nodded biting her bottom lip, nervously fiddling with the bottom of her nightgown.

"Do you remember that dream I told you about? The one with the boy?" Ryan nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Well I think- I mean I _know- _who it is-"

"That's good, Shar, now you'll know who to watch out for and not fall in love with, so who is it?" He asked.

"It's Troy Bolton, Ryan."

**A/N: Ya'll probably saw that whole 'It's Troy' thing coming didn't you? Well anyways I'll explain, now for those of you who couldn't figure it out. Both Troy and Sharpay have supernatural powers in this story (though Troy's are pretty minor).**

**Sharpay can: See into the future, See people's aura (which is a colour around them that tell you what they're feeling), Heal with just a touch (though it causes her pain), communicate with spirits, and she can menally communicate with certain people, if need be.**

**Troy- well all he can do is read everyone's mind, that is except Sharpay's… hmmm is that foreshadowing I detect.**

**Just so ya'll know I WILL update my other stories, I'm just havin a bit of writer's block in those. With this story things are kinda just flowin, so I'm going with it! Lol, anyway thanks for all of the reviews, guys it just blew me away! Also if you have any suggestions for other titles please tell me, because I kinda suck at naming stories. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?? Please review for this chapter! Reviewers really do inspire me!**

**Rim**

**P.S. Good Friday's today! I hope you have a Happy Easter too. The Easter bunny my leave you a present in the form of a chapter…**


	3. Chapter 1:Is it really them?

**A/n: Yes, I know it's been awhile again, and I'm sorry. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed for the last chapter, though; xamyxjx, Clau.Diia.lOves.hSm, AshleyZac4life, Bl1SSFuln3ss, XBeautifulbabe405X, Nicole-troypay-zashley-fan, and cooliocows215. You guys have no idea how much it means to me to know that people enjoy my story enough to review! You all get my Gold Stars!**

**Also if you enjoy Fairy (or 'Feary') stories, than you should check out Bl1SSFuln3ss' story 'Forbidden Love'. She is an exceptional writer (and no, I am not just saying that because she is my Faery Sista she really is good). Okay, I'm done and am on to the chapter you've all been waiting for! Lol, okay starting now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own HSM, okay starting…now…**  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_According to legend, a Faery Woman with extraordinary powers will be born from time to time into the Fraser clan._

**Chapter 1: Is that really them?**

Sharpay woke up at about 5 in the morning. This was actually pretty late for her. She walked to he French doors that opened onto her balcony. She watched the moon set, and the sun rise, just letting her mind float.

Sharpay heard a knock at her door, jolting her out of her reverie.

"30 more minutes, Shar,"came Ryan's voice through the door. She nodded, but realized he couldn't see her.

"Okay, Ry," she replied.

"Sharpay went to her closet and looked over her selection of clothes. She picked put white jeans, and a sky blue baby doll shirt, she wore her hair down with a matching blue headband, and added a pair of bright blue flipflops.

As she went to the bathroom she walked past Ryan's room.

"What do you think?" she asked twirling around and striking a pose.

"You look great, Shar. So I guess today is blue and white?"

She nodded, "Okay, I'll see you in a few," Ryan replied.

Sharpay continued toward the bathroom. She took her coloured contacts out of the case, but when she tried to put them in they slid out of her fingers, and fell down the drain.

She groaned inwardly. At school she always wore her brown coloured contacts, so no one would start asking her about her eye's colour.

Her eyes were naturally violet, just as all of the Feary and Fraser women before her. She was proud of her heratige, and who she was, but that didn't mean she was stupid.

"Sharpay, let's go!" Ryan yelled from downstairs. Sharpay ran down the steps and out the door, to jump into Ryan's blue Porsche.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was wandering aimlessly around the school's hallways. He had come to school two hours early, for a one on one practice with his dad. They had conditioned and ran drills for what had felt like forever. Now, an hour and a half later, his dad had had to do paperwork, leaving Troy to his own devices.

Before Troy knew where he was going his feet lead him to the music room. His mind was wandering from basketball, from there to musicals, to his friends, and other… _things._

He must not have been looking where he was going, because he ran into something solid, and fell flat. He heard papers flying everywhere around him, and the _thunking _of books on the linoleum floor.

"I'm so sorry," he heard a female voice say. He quickly started to help the girl gather up her things.

"No, no it was my fault, I-" he looked up when then the girl had stopped scuffling around, and he felt his jaw drop almost as far as her's.

"Sh-Sharpay?"

This couldn't be Sharpay, Ice Queen of East High! On top of her saying 'please' Troy looked at the books he was holding, and felt his jaw drop even farther. Sharpay was carrying advanced class books. He was holding advanced Trig, and Chemistry.

Troy finally seemed to be snapped out of whatever stupor he had been in. He handed he back her books and papers.

"Thanks," she murmured, still looking down at her papers. It was dead silent in the hall. Troy felt something was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it.

He stared at Sharpay in thought. Suddenly it hit him like a bolt of lightning. He-

"What is it, Bolton?" The iciness in Sharpay came out sharp and cold.

"Nothing…" he trailed off looking into her eyes. They were violet! Hadn't her eyes been brown before? Not that he had really noticed, of course…

"Sharpay, is it my imagination, or have your eyes changed colours?"

Troy could've sworn he saw a blush creep into Sharpay's cheeks.

"The miracle of coloured contacts, Bolton," she snapped, before she left Troy in the middle of the hallway, alone and confused.

-----------------------------------------------

Sharpay slammed her locker door closed, and headed toward Mr. Landon's class, History.

Sharpay liked history, but it wasn't something she probably should have taken, in a practical way. How many doctors needed to know about history? But Ryan and their grandmother had both insisted she take the class, though.

She walked into the room and sat in the middle of the rows of desks and chairs.

Soon after that the bell rang and people started pouring into the room.

Sharpay kept her face completely blank and cold. She also kept her eyes on the smooth wood of her desk. It was always easier not to look at a large group at once, they were always glaring at her anyways, and it was hard for her to take.

"Good morning class and welcome back to history." There were a few murmured greetings.

"This semester will be a bit different for you. Those of you who are only here to fulfill one of your mandatory curriculums, then I wish you luck, because it is going to be one tough class for you.

"On the other hand those of you who actually chose this class, because you like me, have a passion for history, you have nothing to worry about.

"Our first assignment will be for you to research, write a paper, and make a presentation about your favourite country during an epic time period in that country's history. You will be allowed a partner-"

There were a few cheers and murmurs from the class, drowning out the teacher's voice. Sharpay flashed a grin at her brother, who gave her an uncertain smile back.

"As I was saying… You will be allowed a partner of your own choosing. And you will do a presentation for the class.

"On that note, choose your partners, and get to work. This will be your only in class work day. Ryan and Sharpay, I would like to see you at the front of the classroom for a moment?"

The Evans' shrugged and walked up to Mr. Landon's desk.

"I understand that you both are avid historical fans…" he looked at the twins for confirmation, so they nodded not knowing where this was going.

"I would like for you to each help two of the students that are having trouble in this class, Ryan could you work with Gabriella Montez? She's a good student, just, well, to focused on the factually aspect, and not so much the realistic part," Ryan nodded in agreement.

"And Sharpay would you help-" she knew what was coming before he said it, "Troy Bolton?"

She looked at her brother, for suggestions. He nodded imperishably at her.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you both so much, I hate having to fail students that show such promise. Now go ahead and find your partners."

Once the twins were out of ear shot of the teacher, Sharpay started to ask, "What about-"

"Shar, it'll be fine, just be careful, and everything will be fine," Sharpay took a deep breath as the twins walked up to Gabriella and Troy.

"Mr. Landon asked me to be your partner, Gabriella. Is that okay with you?" Gabriella nodded, but looked nervously at Troy.

"What about Troy?"

"I'm to be Bolton's partner. Mr. Landon asked us both to help you two out with your history, any objections?" Gabriella was quiet, but Troy opened his mouth to argue.

"Good," Sharpay said cutting him off. Ryan grinned at his sister.

"_Rud a cheilt ar dhuine, mo deirfiur_," (Way to be on your guard, sis) Sharpay hid her grin as she looked at her brother.

"_Go raibh maith agat, Ciaran," _(Thanks, Ciaran) she said before turning back to Troy and Gabriella, who were both watching the twins with different expressions on their faces.

"Troy why don't you come to our house this afternoon after basketball class-"

"Practice," he corrected.

"Whatever, and Gabriella you can come too, or Ryan and you could meet somewhere else…"

"What about the library?" Gabriella asked Ryan, "That would be fine, let's meet there after school."

The bell rang signaling the end of the period.

"We'll see you later," the Evan's said before leaving.

Troy waited while the class filed out including Mr. Landon. Finally it was quiet, and he could think with out all of the voices of other people's thoughts entering his head. He didn't know how many more surprises from Sharpay and Ryan he could take.

First of all Sharpay's eyes being violet, and all of her advanced books. And now she can speak a language he had never heard before. The thing that really through him for a loop was; he couldn't read her mind.

There was definitely more to Sharpay than meets the eyes.

------------------------------------------- -----

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What do you think about Ryan and Sharpay speaking in tongues? BTW that is a real language. It's called Gaelic, and used to be spoken in Scotland and Ireland. It really is a beautiful language. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Also if anyone reads this and can make a You Tube video. I would LOVE to have one made for this story, since I don't know how to.**

**Please Review, and I'll love you all more than I do now.**

**Peace and Love,** **Rim**


	4. Chapter 2:Meetings and Conversations

**Disclaimer: I absolutely DO NOT own HSM or any names that you recognize**

**A/N: Don't worry; I am ALIVE!!! I bet half of you thought I was bleeding on the side of the road; it took me so long to update. But I am alive, and somewhat well. I NEVER have time to type, except for in newspaper, but that's usually a busy hour, basketball, and volleyball also got in the way. On top of that I'm taking all AP- or advanced classes, plus two math classes, in which we have homework practically every night. So just about every night I have AT the very least 4 hours of homework that I have to try not to fall asleep on. **

**Nicholeishott4077: Thank you for your heartfelt encouragement (and to tell you the truth that was a little bit of sarcasm, but you DID help me snap back to reality). I'm unorganized, and lost my notebook so I don't have the next chapter for 'Diary' (I pre-wrote it in that notebook) other wise I would have updated that as well. I will try to update it as soon as I can. Thank you for being patient and Keep reading!**

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Conversations**

Ryan sat at a table in the library patiently waiting for his partner to show up. Most people probably didn't think that Ryan could find his way to the library, but to tell the truth he was a fan of the written word, and the tall oak shelves filled with books comforted him.

He turned his head as Gabriella came around the corner.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan, I looked through all of the research rooms, and the tables at the front, but you weren't there," Gabriella said.

"Well, I thought you may not want to be seen out front-"

"Why would I not want to be seen?" she asked, confused.

"- with me," Ryan finished. Gabriella's cheeks turned pink as she lowered her head, and she was silent for a second.

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything, Gabriella. I know what people say about my sister and I, and to be perfectly honest; I don't care. People only see what they want to see," Ryan said, quietly, and in a tone of voice that Gabi had never expected to hear from Ryan. It was full of pity, and wistfulness.

"Wait, what did you mean by-"

"We'd better get to work, the library will close in about an hour," Ryan said, interrupting her question.

Gabriella bit her lip, as if wanting to say more, but she changed her mind, letting Ryan Evans keep his secrets, for now. She nodded to his earlier question.

"So, did you have any ideas on what to do for the project?" Gabriella nodded again and explained while Ryan took some notes.

Gabriella suggested that their report should be on Mexico during the Mexican-American War in the 1840s. The War was between the United States and Mexico, after the independence of Texas from Mexico. The two countries began disputing where the borders were. The Americans also believed in "Manifest Destiny" or the belief that the U.S. was destined to stretch from sea to shining sea. This caused problems with the Native Americans and Mexicans.

The war was started by the Texas War of Independence, "Manifest Destiny", and the U.S. wanting Mexico's northern land. Conventional fighting methods were used, and both sides fought European-style. Continued fighting in the dry deserts of northern Mexico convinced the United States that an overland expedition to capture of the enemy capital, Mexico City, would be hazardous and difficult. So on February 2, 1848, The Treaty of Guadeloupe Hidalgo was signed, later to be ratified by both the U.S. and Mexican Congresses. The treaty called for the annexation of the northern portions of Mexico to the United States. In return, the U.S. agreed to pay $15 million to Mexico as compensation for the seized territory.

"That's not a bad idea…" Ryan mused out loud. Internally he agreed with Mr. Landon, that while Gabriella knew many facts she just didn't have that historical passion. _I can change that_, Ryan thought impishly, hiding his grin.

"Did you have any other ideas, Ryan?"

"Well…" Ryan started, not sure if he should continue.

"Go on, Ryan, what's your idea?"

"Well," he began again, "When we talked to Mr. Landon he mentioned that you just didn't have enough zeal for history. So I thought of a topic that could be exciting and-"

"But Mexico is apart of my heritage, isn't that good enough, and exciting enough?"

"Gabriella, I don't mean to insult you, I'm merely trying to help you get the best grade that you can," Ryan stated quietly, "These are not my words, but Mr. Landon's." This statement made Gabriella instantly contraire.

"Ryan, I-" Ryan cut her off yet again.

"Gabriella, its okay, you don't have to apologize; I just wanted you to know why we were paired up, and what the teacher said he wanted to see in our presentation. I already know what _mo deirfiur_-" he cleared his throat.

"I mean, what my sister will try to convince Troy to pick. Her favourite country and where our ancestors come from. She feels a- special connection to it, and I also know what event she will choose."

"What does that have to do with anything of ours?" Gabriella asked.

"Hold on, I was getting there. The event she's going to choose includes a conflict with another country. What if we chose the country opposing hers? We'll use the same time frame as her, but tell our side of the story."

Gabriella looked at Ryan as if seeing him for the first time. Did he actually want to oppose Sharpay? On purpose?

"That sounds interesting…."

-----------------------

Troy collapsed on the cement bench gasping for the air to reach his lungs. The boy's locker room was silent, save for the heavy-breathing and sweaty boys, who were trying to catch their breath.

The coach had run a hard practice, making all of the boys exhausted and glad that practice was over.

As soon as Troy felt his breath return to near normal he stripped, jumped in the shower, and jumped back out again as quickly as he could.

He began to dress as beside him Chad was running a pick through his hair.

"Who did you get paired with Landon's history project?" Troy asked him, even though he had heard his friend think it moments before.

"Taylor McKassie," Chad answered, smugly.

"And how did you get her to agree?" Troy asked while pulling his T-shirt over his head and his wet hair.

"Well, you know, with my amazing chick magnet skills."

"So, you made her feel guilty, and asked for the help of the 'smartest girl in school'?" Troy stated rolling his eyes.

"Dude, you know me so well it's like you read my mind." Troy's head snapped up looking over at Chad, who had gone back to his hair.

"Ha ha, good one," Troy said nervously, he was relieved. What Chad had said- well it was just Chad, but still…

Troy pulled out his cell phone, and looked through his contacts hoping he hadn't deleted Sharpay's number, since he didn't know her address. Mrs. Darbus had insisted that every member of her cast have everyone else's number for extra rehearsals and such.

"Troy, who are you callin'? Gabi?"

"No, Sharpay."

_What the hell?! _What came out of his mouth was; "Why?"

"She and I are partners in the history project," Troy replied, calmly.

"But- You got to choose your own partner. Why-"

"Not me, and Gabriella. Mr. Landon wanted Gabi to work with Ryan and he wanted me to work with Sharpay."

"But-"

"Chad," Troy interrupted, "It's done, I just have to get through the assignment."

_But why didn't you put up a fight? _Chad's thoughts echoed in Troy's head. Why indeed? All of the teachers adored Tory, and he probably could have changed the history teacher's mind, so why hadn't he?

His thoughts were irrelevant and made no sense, so to distract himself he pressed the 'send' button on his cell phone. After five rings he was prepared to hang up and try again later when a soft female voice answered, sounding strained.

"Hello?"

Troy's mouth was working to form words, but his voice wasn't cooperating.

"Look, if this is some prank, I don't have time for it, so I'm going to hang up…"

"Wait! Sharpay, it's Troy."

---------------------------------

Sharpay felt her mouth drop open. What on Earth!?

"Sharpay, are you still there?"

"Yeah, um… why did you call?" Sharpay looked over her shoulder, and up the stairs. She knew both her grandmother and nephew were a little under the weather. She was anxious to go back upstairs to her ailing family, to see what was wrong. Ryan was at the library, and, as always her father was at work. Troy's voice brought her thoughts away from her concerns.

"I just finished basketball practice, and you said to meet you at your house for the history assignment, but I don't know you're address," Troy said, all of this without taking a breath. Sharpay had completely forgotten she had asked him to come over. When she had come home, she had heard from the housekeeper, Hanna Greene, that Sharpay's nephew had come home from school early, and was sick, and that her normally vivacious grandmother had taken to her bed early that afternoon. Sharpay had thanked the woman, and set right to work; school had been the last thing on her mind.

"We live at 1881 SW Oak Ave., but I can't meet today, I have an um… family matter to attend to, can we reschedule?"

"Er, sure," Troy sounded confused, even over the phone. "When, tomorrow after school okay?"

"If all goes well her family members should be well by tomorrow, if not Sharpay was confident that Ryan and/or Mrs. Greene could handle her patients relatively well. It would only be about an hour. Sharpay already had an idea for their project, and she wanted to see what Troy thought…

"Tomorrow after school is fine. Can we meet at your house?"

Troy was even more confused, why the change in location? He was actually free after school, since his father had a meeting. And he told Sharpay so.

"That's Great! So I guess I'll meet you at your house…"

"You know, Sharpay, it seems kinda silly to drive separately to the same place why don't you catch a ride with me?"

This made Sharpay apprehensive. She was supposed to be avoiding Troy as much as possible. She was about to argue when she heard her nephews voice from upstairs.

"Sharpie, where are you?"

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

_What have I gotten myself into now?_ Sharpay thought as she made her way upstairs to her nephew's room, where he was still calling her name.

**A/N 2: I'm sorry it's a little short, but did you like it? Tell me what you think and another (more exciting) chappie may be posted faster.**

**P.S. Should Sharpay's nephew's name be Ciaran (Kee-ran) like Ryan's or Graeme (Gray-mee) like his deceased grandfather (Yes, you will here more on the nephew later)**

**And remember to review. Please and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 3: The Last Faery Woman

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**I hope this chapter is as good as the last one seemed to be, by the comments I got. Many thanks to all of you who reviewed I appreciate every comment even though I may not thank all of you individually, Thanks! Also this chapter is pretty long it took me forever to write; 2,800 words! That's alot for me. I hope you enjoy!**

**Bl1SSFuln3ss- Here's your update my Faery Sista! I've missed you too! I'm sorry I like never get on MySpace any more now. I have a Facebook, and get on that more. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! It has a smidge of our favorite couple in it! Yay!**

**Chapter 3: The Last Faery Woman**

Sharpay rearranged everything in her locker for the third time, trying to delay the inevitable.

She finally snapped her pink locker shut, and walked towards the student parking lot.

There she saw Troy leaning against his navy blue Chevy truck, with white ear buds in. He looked calm and completely lost in his own world.

Sharpay took a deep breath, and walked toward Troy.

When Troy saw her coming he shoved his earphones into his pocket, and opened up the passenger door for Sharpay. When he did a mocking bow she tried to hide her giggles.

"Why thank you, kind Sir," She replied as she stepped into the cad to the truck, both of them grinning.

On the way to the Bolton's house they made small talk until Troy steered the vehicle into the driveway of his house.

As they stepped out of the truck, Sharpay smiled unconsciously. This house looked so cozy and inviting. It was a two-story brick house with a white wrap around porch, with ivy crawling one corner of the garage that was attached. The hedges were nicely trimmed. Even though it was winter and there were no flowers, Sharpay could tell Mrs. Bolton was a gardener.

"C'mon, Sharpay," Troy said. He was a few feet in front of Sharpay and was waving toward the front door. She nodded and followed him through the door.

"Mom?" Troy called as he led Sharpay through a living room, and then a dining room; to the kitchen.

At the kitchen counter there was a woman of medium height and auburn hair that was a few shades lighter and redder than her son's. She had a kind face, and eyes that Sharpay thought, looked exactly like emeralds, bright and sparkling.

Mrs. Bolton brushed her floury hands on her pant legs before walking over to her son.

"How was your day?" She asked as she enveloped him into a motherly hug. Troy muttered a 'fine' as she him go and turned to Sharpay; who was standing, slightly awkwardly to the side as mother and son embraced.

"Mom, this is Sharpay. Sharpay this is my stepmom, Rachel Bolton." Sharpay stuck out her hand, while Mrs. Bolton ignored her hand, and wrapped her arms around Sharpay's shoulders.

"It's nice to meet you," Troy's mom said brightly, pulling away from a surprised Sharpay.

"It- It's my pleasure," she replied.

"You two can go on into the living room. I was just making brownies, I'll bring them in as soon as their done," Mrs. Bolton instructed, while shooing them out of the doors.

Troy guided Sharpay to the living room; they had passed through on the way to the kitchen.

"Sorry about my mom, she's very _into _hugging."

"It's fine," Sharpay replied, smiling while they sat on the dark blue couch. "My mom liked to hug a lot, too."

"What's your mom like?" Troy asked. Everything about Sharpay was mysterious and intriguing; he wanted to learn more about her.

"She was kind and wise. She loved us all so much."

"Us?"

"Yeah; Me, Ryan, and our older sister, Lily. My dad was much happier," she said the last part more to herself then to Troy, but he heard it and was confused.

"Where's your mom?" Sharpay turned her head away from Troy. She averted her eyes, and looked out the widow as she spoke next.

"So, do you have any ideas about the project?" The abrupt change in subject did not go unnoticed by Troy. He'd never wished he could read someone's so much, then at this moment. But the only thoughts he could hear were his own, and his mother's in the kichen.

"Not really, do you have any ideas?" Sharpay nodded, and turned back to meet Troy's eyes with tears in her own.

"Sharpay, are you ok-"

"I'm fine, Troy," as if to contradict her words, a tear slipped down her cheek. Troy brought his hand to her face and brushed away the drop with his thumb.

Violet eyes met dark blue. Before he knew what he was doing; Troy leaned towards Sharpay. She closed her eyes, and Troy's lips were a hare's breath away from hers.

"Troy, Sharpay! I hope you two are hungry!" The two teens on the couch jumped apart so fast it looked as though they had been shocked. A few seconds later Rachel Bolton walked into the room with a plate of brownies and two glasses of milk balanced on a tray.

She smiled as she set the tray down seemingly oblivious to the room's tension as she smiled again blithely at the two and left.

"You-you mentioned an idea," Troy said, frowning slightly at what, Sharpay didn't know. As he broke the awkward silence that lay thick between them.

"I think we should do Scotland during the Jacobite uprising, Culloden, and post Bonnie Prince Charles," Sharpay replied, sounding excited.

"What is Culloden? And what was the Jacobite uprising?"

"In the 1740s Scotland had been ruled by England, and they were discriminated against. Along came Bonnie Prince Charlie. He seemed like Scotland's last hope of freedom. Many Scots believed him to be the rightful heir of the English throne. These supporters were called Jacobites.

"The last fight between the Jacobites and the red coats was at Culloden. There Bonnie Prince Charlie and many in this very bloody battle, but in the end the Scots lost after their leader died.

"After Culloden all of Scotland, not just the Jacobites, were treated with the utmost contempt by all of the English. They were forbidden to have anything that was a symbol of their heritage; from kilts, to family plaids and crests, to bagpipes. Basically anything that showed Scottish patriotism was outlawed."

"So it was kinda like **Braveheart**?" Troy asked eagerly.

"Sort of," she replied, rolling her eyes, "Except William Wallace came quite a bit before Culloden."

"What?" she asked, in reference to the way he was looking at her with his head tilted to the side in interest.

"Nothing," he replied grinning at her. "You just really enjoy history, don't you?"

"Well what's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong with that you're just… different then I expected."

"And what did you expect?" she held up her hand, when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Never mind, I know what you expected; A prissy, spoiled brat who pays others to do her homework for her. Am I right?" Troy stayed silent. Sharpay's words came too close to the truth.

"You needn't say anything your silence tells all," she stated softly.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them."

A few hours later Sharpay knocked gently on her grandmother's door.

"C'mon in, lass." She quietly opened the door, slipped in, and shut it again before turning to sit in the chair beside her grandmother's bed, and take her gnarled hand in Sharpay's smooth one.

Lilian was fast approaching old age and meeting it head on. He once lustrous copper curls now had grey streaks. Her back was slightly slumped with old age. The clarity in her bright purple eyes and the kindly smile she wore rivaled her age.

"How are you feeling, Grandmama?" Sharpay asked without preamble.

"Fine, lass. You said yourself that I'll be right as rain in a few days of bed rest," she replied, practically. "It's not me that I'm worried about. How is Graeme?"

"He's fine, grandmamma. He's young, and bounced back from this flu faster than you." Sharpay saw the lines on Lilian's face ease as this news relaxed her mind.

"I wish Alyce was still here to help you Sharpay, dear, you do too much." Alyce was Ryan and Sharpay's mother, and Lilian's youngest daughter.

"Get some rest, Grandmama. I'll check on you before I go to bed."

In Sharpay's room she had opened the photo album her mother had made and given her. She flipped it open to a random page; it was her parents' wedding picture.

Alyce looked young, beautiful, and happy. She looked so much like Sharpay. Her long blonde hair reached her waist, and wasn't contained by the shorter veil. Her violet eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness even in this faded old photograph.

Sharpay turned her attention to her father. His chestnut hair was longer, and his blue eyes sparkled happily as well. He was about a foot taller than Alyce. Quincy Evans had been a man before his wife had died; he had spent as much time as he could at home.

Alyce's sister, Claire, was standing next to her. She was red-headed, but had blue eyes like her father. Lilian's hair was pure copper in this picture, and her youthful face was glowing as she stood with her daughters and husband, Graeme Campbell.

Sharpay never tired of looking at the grandfather she had never known. He was a tall and strong man. His thick black hair was long, and fell over his blue eyes that were so dark they almost looked black, and were crinkled with laughter.

Sharpay's eyes lingered on the happy scene until she flipped past more wedding pictures, and stopped on a picture of her older sister, Lilian Marie Evans, later called Lily, as a baby. She turned to a toddler Lily, who was pushing a mower toy. Her sister had their father's dark brown hair, and blue eyes, but looked so much like Alyce and Sharpay. No one could say they were related.

A few pages later there was a photo of a 10 year-old Lily holding a newborn Sharpay, and a dark-haired hazel-eyed boy, her friend, at the time, Jeffery Mendoza, holding Ryan.

There was a picture of a 6 year-old Sharpay "helping" Lily get ready for her prom. And under it there was a picture of her and her date, Jeff Mendoza.

There were many pictures of Sharpay and Ryan's childhood that she had seen numerous times, but she stopped on one of Ryan reading Moby Dick at the tender age of nine. This made Sharpay roll her eyes. Ryan had been a book worm even then.

After Lily had graduated she had married Jeff after one year in college, despite their parents' misgivings.

They had married in the same church as her parents. Lily had looked so beautiful in Alyce's gown, veil, and tiara. Mr. And Mrs. Mendoza had refused to come to their wedding, though. Jeff was standing next to her, and all of Lily's family had been on the other side of her. Sharpay and her cousin, Savannah, had been Lily's bridesmaids. They had worn a pale lavender silk that had brought out Sharpay's eyes, and complimented Savannah's burgundy hair, nicely. On the other side of Jeff was his younger brother, Max, who had been his best man, and a nine year-old Ryan who was a bold version of his father, blue eyes and all. That had been such a happy day.

Three years later Lily and Jeff were blessed with a beautiful baby boy, Graeme Jeffery Ciaran Mendoza. A little boy who had his mother's nose, and his father's eyes.

Sharpay stopped again, this time at a photo of her twelve-year-old self holding a baby Graeme, and looking ecstatic. Ryan was sitting next to her looking just as excited as Sharpay.

Ryan and Sharpay had been named Graeme's godparents, and they had been keeping an eye on the impish boy ever since.

Sharpay turned to her last, and favourite. A photo of Blair MacArthur nee Frasier. She was Lilian's mother and had been the last Faery Woman before Sharpay.

She smiled as she remembered some of the stories her grandmother had told her about Blair.

According to her grandmother, Blair had chosen the path of good, and lightness when it came to her powers, and not the path of darkness. She had become a healer. Some of Blair's kinsmen believed her to be a witch; many Scots still had the old suspicions. Blair had continued to heal paying them no mind it was in her blood.

Blair had fallen in love with a laird of another clan. They were married, and she became apart of the MacArthur clan. But some of the Frasiers had spread rumors of Blair using witchcraft and spells. This frightened the MacArthurs no matter what their laird, Collum, said to convince them otherwise.

Collum and Blair lived in happiness for years. Blair became pregnant with a baby girl. She had hoped for a boy, so he have become the next laird, but Collum said that it mattered not, and that he would name Lilian Rose MacArthur the next laird.

It was clear that after Lilian grew up that she had not inherited her mother's powers, but far from being angry, Blair was relieved that her daughter would not have to deal with the prophecy, or any of the problems Blair had had to deal with.

Seventeen years later tragedy struck. Collum MacArtur had a heart attack and died a few hours later.

With the help of Collum's brother, Balthasar, who felt he was the rightful next laird, instead of a girl, and without their leader the clansman began to riot. They believed it was Blair's fault for her husband's death. Blair knew she was about to face the first of the trails in the Frasier prophecy, and she knew she was going to die.

Blair worried most about her daughter, what would happen to Lilian? She knew what she had to do. So she called Lilian to the solar, and told her to take the next boat to America. Blair's friend, and brother lived in Albany, New York with his wife. Blair gave her their names, address, and other necessities.

"But, Mama, what is happening, why am I going?"

"It is for the best, sweeting," she had replied.

"Am I to go alone?" Lilan asked, frightened. Her mother was always right, but if she left she knew her mother would walk into the lion's den without hesitation.

Blair asked Lilian to go pack everything she needed into two carpetbags. She then called Graeme Campbell, a stable lad. She knew they were fond of each other, and knew they were to be in each other's futures. He was also a braw lad, and when Blair asked him if he would protect her he had responded with a yes, and that her would protect her with his life.

Blair had seen Graeme and Lilian off. They made their way to America, where Lilian found her aunt and uncle.

Graeme had told but one person where he was going; his sister. She later sent a letter telling him that Blair had died when the MacArthurs had burned her at the steak, a still medieval tradition, and that Balthasar had become the laird.

Lilian and Graeme had remained in America, and fallen in love. They were later married. After Lilian's aunt and uncle had passed away, she and Graeme had moved to Albuquerque. Lilian became pregnant, and gave birth to twins; Claire and Alyce.

The rest, as they say, is history.

Graeme had fulfilled his promise to Blair, protecting her daughter until his death a year before Sharpay and Ryan were born.

Sharpay ran her fingers over her great-grandmother's portrait one last time before closing the photo album. She looked at the closed book, and only wished, nay, hoped and prayed that she would be as strong and wise as the last Faery Woman of the Frasier clan had been.

A/N 2: Sorry about the delay. I probably won't update for 2 or 3 weeks, because school is finishing up, and I want to focus on my finals. But after school ends I should be able to update more.

Many thank to those of you who are patient enough, and are still here after my slow updates. Coming soon: Sharpay will face the first trail; Fire.


End file.
